Have we met before?
by frost lover
Summary: Eight years ago, Jack frost save a little girl in the woods. Now he met her at the park. The weird thing is she is from Kingdom Hearts!, she supposed to be in a Disney movie? what is she doing here? JackXOc
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This is my first time so go easy on me

ouh and I'm doing it with dialogue

so here I go

**CHAPTER 1**

**Eight years ago...**

Jack: Ugh...I'm bored

**heard a girl crying...**

Jack: Wait...a girl...crying in the middle of the forest? better check it out (fly to the crying sound)

the girl: (crying)

Jack: woah (fly to her) hey, are you lost? ugh... I forgot, you can't see me (look down)

the girl: huh? (look at him)

Jack: (look at her quickly) Wait you can see me?!

the girl: (nod)

Jack: (Happy) Yes! finally someone who can see me! (jump around with happy)

the girl: (back away while feeling scared)

Jack: (look at her) ouh no ..(go to her) hey its ok I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you lost?

the girl: y..yes (look down)

Jack: (Offered his hand) I'll help you (smiled at her)

the girl: (takes Jack's hand)

Jack: (walk with her) so whats your name?

the girl: A-Alice

Jack: That's a nice name...

Alice: Thank you

Jack: I'm curious, how did you get lost in the woods?

Alice: I-I was following the easter bunny. He went into the woods and d-disappear...

Jack: ouh yeah today is easter day. Don't worry I'll get you out of here, By the way I'm Jack, Jack Frost

Alice: Thanks, Jack (smiled at him)

**Now...**

Jack: Wohoo! Snow day! (fly down go to the pond and freeze it) Haha! (see jamie and blow the book he was reading)

Jamie: My book! (chase the book)

**Someone catch the book quickly...**

Jamie: Phew! thanks Alice! I thought I'm gonna lost it (Grinned at her)

Alice: Your welcome!. Make sure you hold the book tight its snow day you know (give him the book)

Jamie's friend: Yeah dude snow day! (push jamie slowly)

Jamie: hehe alright okay!

Jack: (stop) _wait..._ _she looks... familiar _(follow them)

**At Jamie's home...**

Jack: _She's not here?_

Jamie's friends: Hey Jamie! come on let's go!

Jamie: Wait I'm gonna take my snow sled!

Sophie: Jamie! (fall from the stairs) (Cry)

Jamie (sigh) mom! Sophie fall from the stairs...

Mom: ouh Sophie (pick her up and look at Jamie) Jamie! wear this hat, Jack frost will nipped your nose!

Jack: (smirk)

Jamie: (curious) Who's Jack Frost?

Mom: Oh honey Its just an expression

Jack: WHAT!? just an expression!? I'll show you! (fly away)

**At the park**

Jamie: Alice! your here!

Alice: Yup!

Jack: (landed) I'll show you I'm not just an expression! (make a snowball and blew some magic spell on it) hehe (throw at Jamie)

Jamie: Argh! (begin to smile) haha ok who threw that?

Jack: This is going to be fun! (smirk)

Jamie: (make a snowball and throw at his friends) hahaha!

Alice: Woah Jamie! don't you dare throw that snowball at me!

Jamie: (throw at her) hahaha!

Alice: (wipe the snow off her face) That's it! (make a snowball and throw at jamie) take this!

Jack: Need more ammo? ( use his staff to make more snowball) hahaha (throw snowball at the girl)

The girl: (mad and turned around)

Jamie's friends: oh no... who threw that?. I didn't threw that

The girl: (smiled and make a large snowball)

Jamie's friends: RUN! (running while laughing)

Jamie: hahaha come on Alice!

Alice: Hahaha hold up!

Jack: (Fly to Jamie) watch out its slippery! (freeze the ground)

Alice: Wait who...

Jamie: Woah! (slip and fall on his snow sled) waaaahhhh!

Jamie's friends: Jamie what are you doing?! that's the street!

Alice: Don't worry I got him! (wear her skating shoes and go after Jamie)

Jamie's friends: Alice no!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice: Jamie!

Jamie: Waaaahhhh (look back) Alice! help me!

Jack: Hahaha ! better hold on tight kid!

Alice: Wha..._A guy...flying?_

Jack: (Saw a truck) Woah this way! (change direction)

Alice: Oh no... (go under the truck) phew.. (look at Jamie) Jamie! Watch out!

Jamie: Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! (thud) ow...

Jack: Yeah haha! (fly to the statue and sit on it)

Alice: (stop) Jamie are you alright?

Jamie's friends: (arrive) Jamie are you ok?

Jamie: (stand up) Woah haha! that was fun!

Alice: (smile and shook her head) Jamie the sofa!

Jamie: hmmh? (look left) wargh! (thud)

Jack: Oww.. that's gotta hurt!

Alice: Jamie!

Jamie: (stand up) Woah! a tooth!. I'm gonna put it under the pillow tonight!

Jack: Wait What!? no no no, I'm doing this not the tooth fairy! ugh!

Alice: (look at Jack) _Wait he seems...familiar..._

Jamie: (walk away with his friends and look at Alice) Alice come on!

Alice: (look at Jamie) You guys go first!

Jamie: If you say so (walk away)

Alice: (look at Jack) Did you do that?

Jack: hmm? (look at her) Wait you can see me?!

Alice: Yeah why?

Jack: Wohooo! your the second people who can see me! (jump around)

Alice: Second? (curious look)

Jack: (look at her) yeah!. The first person is a little girl that I met in the woods

Alice: hah? your weird...

Jack: Hahaha! you see I'm not a human (fly to her), I'm Jack Frost!

Alice: Wait I've heard that name before (look down and think) hmmm...

Jack: Anyway, what's your name? (go closer to her)

Alice: (Back away) A-alice

Jack: That name... Its... sounds familiar

**Flashback **

**_Thanks, Jack..._**

Jack: (shock) I..its you! (point at her)

Alice: What? (curious)

Jack: Your the little girl in the forest who got lost! don't you remember?

Alice: (think) wait...oh yeah I remembered, there was this guy help me... White hair, blue hoodie and his holding his (look at Jack) s-staff

Jack: (smile)

Alice: (shock) Wargh! It is you! Jack Frost! (realised)

Jack: Yes you remembered! hahaha! look at you, your grown up!. How old are you now?

Alice: 15, and you didn't change a bit!

Jack: Like I said I'm Jack Frost!

Alice: (giggles) Its been along time (smile and blush)

Jack: Yeah...Its been...along time (smile at her while scratching his head)

Alice: (Look up) Its getting dark. I should go...

Jack: Wait! your leaving?

Alice: (look at him) Yeah its getting dark and I should go home before my folks gets worried

Jack: uh when can I see you again?

Alice: Tonight?

Jack: Tonight!? really? (excited)

Alice: Yeah come at 9 k?

Jack: Sure!

Alice: Ok got to go, see you tonight (run quickly)

Jack: Bye! (fly up) _Yes! I meet her ..again! _(fly down on the electrical pole) _and I'm gonna meet her tonight! haha. Wait what is this feeling?... _(saw a magical golden sand) Right on time sandman. (follow the golden sand) haha (touch it) (a black shadow pass through) wha... (follow it) what was that? (landed)

Bunnymund: Hello mate...

Jack: (shock and turn around)

Bunnymund: Been along time...(turn his boomerang) Blizzard of 68 I believe (walk to him) Easter sunday wasn't it?

Jack: Bunny! your're not still mad about that are ya?

Bunnymund: Yes (turn his boomerang again) but this about something else

Jack: huh? (curious face)

Bunnymund: fellas...

Jack: Hey!

The yettis: (grab him and put him in the sack) (throw him in the magic portal) (look at Bunnymund)

Bunnymund: No need mate I've got another person to take (tap the ground and a hole appear and jump in)

**At North pole**

Jack: waaargh! (thud)

the elves: (open the sack and run)

Jack: (get out of the sack) wha...

North: Hey there he is, Jack Frost!

Jack: Wow you gotta be kidding (the yettis grab him) hey hey, put me down (put down)

North: The yettis treated you well

Jack: Oh yeah haha (pick up his staff), I love being shoved in the sack and tossed into a magic portal

North: Ah good, that was my idea. You know bunny, obviously

Bunnymund: Hmm...

North: Toothfairy

Toothfairy: (Fly to him) Hello Jack, I heard a lot about you and your teeth!

Jack: M..My what?

Toothfairy: Open up! (open his mouth) are they really white as they say? ah! yes, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow (baby tooth goes to Jack) Girls pull yourselves together!, lets not disgrace the uniforms.

Jack: ok may I know what am I doing here? I must have done really something bad to get you four here (walk around) Am I on the naughty list?

North: Naughty list? hah! you hold the record.. but no matter , were going to wipe out this clean off

Jack: how come?

North: how come? How come! (go to jack) cuz you are going to be a Guardian!

Jack: wha..?

**Music playing**

Jack: (mad and stump his staff on the ground) what makes you think I wanna be a guardian?

North: Of course you do. Music!

**Music**

Jack: No Music!

The elves: (Throw his instrument)

Jack: look I don't want to be a guardian. (fly up on the table) You guys are hard work and deadlines and (seat on te table) I'm snow ball and fun times. I'm not a guardian

Alice: That's what I've been telling them (come out)

Jack: (shock and look at Alice) Alice?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack: Alice?, what are you doing here?

Alice: Ask the Bunny. His the one who kidnapped me and brought me here (glare at the easter bunny)

Bunnymund: (look at Alice) What?

North: Jack, the reason you are here because the man in moon chose you to be a guardian.

.

Jack: He...chose me (look at the moon) why me?

Alice: What about me? (asking North)

North: Manny didn't chose you to be a guardian but he did want you here.

Tooth: Wait maybe she can help us fight the boogeyman.

Alice: The boogeyman?

Tooth: (go closer to Alice) Yes, Pitch Black, He's been giving nightmares to children. If this keeps up the children will be in danger and they will stop believing in us.

North: That's why we need you two to help us fight Pitch and protect the children of the world.

Jack: No offense but I don't wanna be a guardian

Bunnymund: How is that not offensive? What does this clown know about protecting the children?

Jack: Have you ever heard about Snow Day? (look at bunnymund) I know its not like hard boiled egg but the children likes what I do...

Bunnymund: But none of them believe in you, do they?

Tooth: Bunny enough! (look at bunnymund)

Jack: No.. The kangaroo is right.

Bunny: The what!?

Alice: Jack you shouldn't have said that (afraid)

Bunnymund: I am not a kangaroo mate! (go closer to Jack)

Jack: I thought you were all this time, well if your not a kangaroo what are you

Alice: Jack stop! (look at Jack)

Bunnymund: I'm a Bunny, The Easter Bunny!

Sandman: (look down and then look at North)

North: Jack, Alice walk with me

**At the work shop**

North: Keep up you two!

Jack: Slow down would ya, I've been trying to busting in here for years I wanna have a good look

North: what do you mean busting?

Jack: Don't worry, I'd never get pass from the yettis

Alice: Really? trying to busting in here for years (look at Jack)

Jack: Hey, you don't know how hard it is to get in here

North: keep up you two, keep up!

Alice: Ok ok sheesh

Jack: (look around and see all the yettis making toys) I thought the elves make the toys? (look at North)

North: (whisper) We just let them believe that

The Elves: (Plug the switch)

North: (look at the elves) Very nice, keep up the good work (walk away)

North: (look at the yettis doing work) I don't like it!. Painted red!

Alice: (giggles)

Jack: (look at Alice and smile)

North: Ok ok come in! (Open the door)

Jack and Alice: Wow!

North: (close the door) Now to settle this right now (Punching his palm)

Jack: Wow wait what!?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys chapter 4!

and I'm gonna make a crossover actually and its gonna be little crazy

so hope you like it

but If you don't like just tell me ok

Chapter 4

Jack: Wow wait what!?

North: I wanna know why Manny chose you. What is special about you? And you (look at Alice)

why Manny want you to help us? (go closer)

Alice: uh (back away from North) Uh I don't know...

Jack: We don't know why North. Why don't you ask Man in moon

North: He didn't answer my question Jack. (sigh) You know Jack we all have something inside us, we have our center. I have my center

Alice: What is your center?

North: Well look at this (give the doll) Now you two, what do you see?

Jack: uh you have big eyes?

North: Yes big eyes, very big! because they are full of wonder, that is my center! It was I were born with eyes,

they have always seen the wonder in everything.

Alice: I'm sorry I still don't understand North.

North: Alice, this wonder is what I try to put in the world and what I protect in children it is what makes me a guardian, it is my center Alice . (look at Jack and Alice) what is yours?

Jack and Alice: (look at each other with curious face)

Alice: (A keyblade magically appear in her hand) (shock) huh? Why did the keyblade appear?

Jack: Wow! (shock) ok what's that?!

Alice: (look at Jack and North then sigh) This is a keyblade "_This is what lights the darkness. The power to make everyone happy!_" that's what Sora said (look at her keyblade) but I still don't understand, why it chose me.

North: The keyblade that lights the darkness. (think) Maybe that's why Manny wants you to help us! to light the darkness

of nightmares that Pitch have done!

Alice: Maybe? I don't know...

Bunnymund: (open the door) There's a black shadow at tooth's castle

North: Lets go!

**At the Sleigh room **(sorry I don't know what to call it)

North: Everyone to the sleigh (get on the sleigh)

Jack: North I'm telling you I'm not gonna ride that rickety (saw the sleigh out) old...

Alice: Sleigh...(awe face) wow!

Jack: Ok one ride but that's it!

North: Everyone love the sleigh

Bunnymund: I think I'll travel trough my tunnel instead. Its more faster that way

North: Don't be silly get on (grab Bunny) buckle your sit belt!

Bunnymund: Where's the bloody sit belt!?

North: Hah! that's just an expression. HERE WE GO!

Bunnymund: AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! (clamp on the sleigh)

Jack: (Smirk) heh!

North: Do you like the loop the loop!

Bunny: I only like carrot!

sandman: (raise his hand)

**Arriving at Tooth's castle**

Jack: (saw horse black sand carrying baby tooth) There taking baby tooth! (jump off the sleigh and catch one baby tooth) Hello baby tooth, are you alright?

Baby tooth: (nod in scared)

North: Jack take the sleigh

Jack: (smirk) Alright!

North: Alice! use your keyblade to destroy the black horses

Alice: I'm on it! (keyblade appear and attack the shadow)

Jack: argh! oh no!

North: Under Jack! under!

**The sleigh crash on tooth's castle**

Everyone: argh!

Everyone out of the sleigh

Alice: Oww...(rub her head)

Jack: (saw Alice and go to her) Alice are you ok?, are you hurt? (hold her)

Alice: I'm ok Jack, I'm ok

North: (go to tooth) Tooth what happen?

Tooth: They took all my baby tooth and all the tooth that we collected! (panic)

Jack: I've save one baby tooth (show the baby tooth and give it to her)

Tooth: Oh thank goodness, are you alright?

Baby tooth: (nod quickly)

**Hahaha!**

Everyone shock and look up

Pitch: Oh look, all the powerful four are here together. Wait (saw Jack) is that Jack Frost?

Jack: Yeah got a problem?

Pitch: I never thought that Jack frost, the boy of mischief would be joining the guardians

Alice: This is the pitch that you told me? (asking tooth)

Tooth: Yes

Pitch: Ah (look at Alice) and who might this be? a human girl?

Alice: (hid behind Jack Frost)

Jack: Stay behind me Alice

Pitch: Oh, do you like my horse? I've learn some new tricks by using some of your sand (show to sandman) Familiar with this

Sandman: (glare at Pitch)

North: What do you want Pitch?

Pitch: What do I want? Maybe I want what you have to be believe in! Maybe I'm tired of hiding under the beds!

Bunnymund: The children ain't gonna believe in you mate

Pitch: Ah go suck an egg rabbit!

Alice: (look around) uh Tooth

Tooth: Oh no the children...

**The castle fading**

Jack: What's happening?

Pitch: Didn't they tell you Jack. Its great being a guardian but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing then all their palaces and all their powers will go away. Hahaha and little by little so do they...

Jack: wha...

North: (Bring out his swords) You are not going to put the children in danger!

Pitch: Hahaha oh I will...

Bunnymund: Take this! (throw the eggs at Pitch)

Pitch: Hahaha (fly down)

Jack: Pitch!

Alice: (Keyblade appear) Your not getting away with this!

Pitch: (fly away)

Alice: Ugh we lost him...

North: Don't worry we'll get him...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice: ugh he got away (the keyblade dissapear)

North: Don't worry we'll get him (look around) where's Tooth?

Bunnymund: At the pond down there (point to the place)

**North and bunnymund go down by jumping down**

Alice: (about to jump)

Jack: (Stopping Alice) Woah woah! let me carry you down. Its quite dangerous for a girl to go down you know.

Alice: uh, thank you but I can go down by my... (Jack grab Alice) Waarrgh! (hug Jack tightly while blushing) Jack! put me down!

Jack: (smirk) um..NO! hahaha! (fly down while carrying her)

Alice: Hmph! (look away while blushing)

Jack: (look at her and smile)_ she's really cute when she's blushing. I'd never thought the little girl that I help in the forest would become a beautiful girl...wait WHAT!? am I thinking? Its like I'm starting to like her... _(on the ground) _maybe I like her?..._

Alice: Uh Jack we're on the ground, you can put me down now (look at Jack)

Jack: Huh? (realise) ouh um sorry (put her down)

Tooth: The tooth it's all gone, all the memories... (look at the tooth box)

Jack: sorry about the fairies

tooth: you should have seen them, they put up such a fight

Alice: How would Pitch takes the teeth

tooth: Its not the teeth he wanted, its the memories inside them

Jack: What do you mean?

Tooth: That's why we collected the teeth Jack (look at Jack), they hold the most important memories of childhood (go to the painting). My fairies and I watch over them and if someone needs to remember what's important, we help them.

Alice: Memories (pick up the tooth box and look at it) Tooth, even my memories?

Tooth: Yes Alice (look at Alice) Even yours too Jack

Jack: Mine? wait.. My memories?

Tooth: Yes? don't you remember your human past? before you became "Jack Frost" ?

Jack: No, I thought I appear to this world just like that

Tooth: Jack we all have our human past (go to Jack) even Alice have her past right? (look at Alice)

Alice: Actually I don't remember my childhood memories

Tooth: You too? but how come? (curious)

Alice: Maybe as a keyblade holder, I can't remember about my past . Wait that can't be, Sora remember his past... (thinking)

Tooth: (look down and shock) Oh no... (feathers fall) no the children (Look at the painting fading) We're too late

North: NO! NO! NO SUCH THINGS AS TOO LATE! (Thinking) hmm... Wait wait waitwaitwaitwaitwait! (smile) Idea! (point his sword at Bunny)

Jack: (smile)

North: We will collect the teeth!

Tooth: What!?

North: We get collect teeth, children keep believing in you! (point at Tooth)

Tooth: We're talking 7 continents and million of kids!

North: Give me break (turn his sword) do you know how many toys I delivered in One night?

Bunnymund: And eggs that I hide in one day!

Tooth: (look at them and giggle)

North: And you two (look at Jack and Alice) you can find your teeth so you can look at your past, join us

Sandman: (thumbs up)

Jack and Alice: (Look at each other and smile) WE'RE IN!

**Tooth hunting**

North: (jump out of the chimney) Hahaha quickly! quickly!

Jack: (jump on the roof) I'll do it rabbit!, I'll find the teeth ahead

Bunnymund: (jump on the roof) Yeah right look, I tell you to stay of my way but really what's the point cause you won't keep up with me anyway!

Jack: Is that a challenge cotton tail?!

Bunnymund: Ouhh you don't want to race a rabbit mate! (jump faster)

Jack: Woah!

North: a race? (jump out of the chimney) this is gonna be epic!

Tooth: Is that a Molar!? They're everywhere! (hit the commercial board) Oww..

Jack: You ok?

Tooth: yeah fine (rubbing her nose) sorry its been a really long time since I've been out on the field

Alice: How long is a long time?

Tooth: 440 years give or take? (point and go to the teeth)

Jack: (look at baby tooth)

Baby tooth: (Shrug and look up)

Jack: Hey Alice can you keep up with us? (look at Alice)

Alice: (smirk) watch me (run fast)

Jack: Woah! your really fast!

Alice: never underestimate me (go through the window)

Jack: heh! (goes in to the window) Huh?

Bunnymund: (jump Out of the hole and take the teeth under the pillow) heh heh!

Jack: (mad and freeze bunny)

Bunnymund: Wargh!

North: Haha (take out the teeth under the pillow) twins! (kiss the teeth)

Bunnymund: (take out the teeth under the pillow) hoah haha! Jackpot! (look at the kids teeth than look at the trophys) Looks like a bit of a brumby ai mate?

Alice: (take out the teeth under the pillow) Woah that's a big tooth you got there kid

**another place**

North: haha is a peace of pie woah! (fall into a hole and got stuck with bunny)

Bunnymund: Ugh! what!

Sandman: (take the teeth and show it to North)

North: No sandy that's my tooth!

**another place**

Alice: (go through the window) wargh! (fall into the hole) BUNNY!

Bunny: haha!

**another place**

Tooth: (take out a mice from the pillow and shock)

Baby tooth: (Kick the mice)

Tooth: woah waoh take it easy there champ! his one of us, part of the European division (look at the mice) savaa?

Mice: (mad)

**another place**

Bunnymund: (lift the pillow and saw a paper with arrows) huh!?

Santa: Hahaha!

**another place **

Bunnymund: (hold the teeth) haha (Jack freeze the roof) Krigey! (fall)

Jack: (swap the teeth from Bunnymund) haha yes! (sandy take the teeth from Jack) what no!

**another place**

North: haha (jump into the chimney)

Bunnymund: (Light the chimney) hehe Ho ho ho

North: waargh!

**All lift their bags...**

Tooth: Wow! you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!

All: gifts?

Tooth: You guys have been leaving gifts right?

Alice: I did...

All: (look at Alice)

Alice: What!? if you collect teeth you have to leave gifts right?

**Everyone goes to the laundry to take changes **

**Ok after all the leaving gifts they go to Jamie's house**

Tooth: I wonder what happen to Jamie today (look at Jack and smile while putting a coin into his pillow)

Jack: hehe kids this days am right Alice? (look at Alice)

Alice: (shook her head) Oh shoot! I supposed to meet him at the park today! oh sorry Jamie (ruffle Jamie's head)

Jack: Well at least we collected the teeth (lift his bag)

North: You know we did have a race so I've collected the most teeth YYYEEEEEHHHAAAAA!

Jamie: (woke up saw North and take his torchlight) Santa Clause?

North: (shock)

Jamie: The Easter bunny... hah sandman..

Sandman: (wave at Jamie)

Jamie: Tooth Fairy I knew you came!

Tooth: Suprise! we came!

Jamie: Alice? what are you doing here?

Alice: Hi (smile awkwardly)

Jack: He can see us!

Bunnymund: almost us...

Jack: ouh...(look down)

Alice: Hey its ok... (look at Jack)

Jack: (look at her and smile)

Tooth: uh guys he still awake

Bunnymund: Sandy knock him out

Sandman: (fist palm)

Bunnymund: with the dreams in you dummy

**A dog appear**

Jamie: No stop that's the easter bunny get down abby! (hold the dog)

Alice: uh Jamie tell abby to sit still...

Bunnymund: Alright nobody panic (put down the bag)

Jack: but that's a greyhound (point at the dog) do you know what greyhounds do to rabbit?

Bunnymund: well this lil pretty safe birdy never me a rabbit like me (glare at the dog) six foot one knows the steel of master tai chi...

Jack: (use his staff to on the alarm clock)

**The dog attack**

Bunnymund: Krigey! (run around the room)

Jack: (grab Alice and sit on the drawer)

Alice: Jack what are you!

Sandy: (miss the shot and hit Tooth)

Tooth: (fall and sleep)

Bunnnymund: sheesh rabbit get this thing off me! (hit bunny and fall to sleep)

**Hit the dog**

North: (hit north and fall to sleep) candy canes...

Jamie: Woah! (fall into sandy's arm)

Sandy: (put a sleep spell on Jamie)

Jamie: (sleep)

Jack: Woops... hey you ok Alice? (look at Alice)

Alice: (blush)

Jack: (smirk) _maybe I tease her a little..._ (kiss Alice on the cheek)

Alice: What are you doing!? (look at Jack while blushing)

Jack: You like it when I'm teasing you, didn't ya?

Alice: (get off from Jack) So what now?

Sandy: (shrug)

Jack: What a mess...

**Saw a black shadow out of the window**

Jack: (shock) hah! It's Pitch! Alice let's go!

Alice: (Keyblade appear) I'm on it!

Jack: Sandy you take care of them! (go out of the window with alice)

**Sophie goes in the room and saw North on the bed**

Sophie: Santa!

**A magic ball fall out from North coat**

Sophie: Ouuh... (touch the magic ball and dissapear)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Ok you guys must be weird what is kingdom hearts doing in rise of the guardian right?

rise of the guardians is not a disney movie.

so I'm gonna make lil mixed up here

Its gonna be little crazy here

Jack: Come on Alice! (look at Alice)

Alice: Hey, I can't fly you know! (jump onto roof to roof)

Jack: There! His on the roof! (fly to the roof)

Alice: (Jump to the roof)

Jack: Pitch! (stop)

Pitch: Ah... Jack Frost and... Alice...

Alice: How did you know my name? (go forward and ask him with an angry voice)

Jack: Stay behind me Alice (push Alice behind him)

Pitch: This isn't your fight Jack..

Jack: You made it my fight when you st..

Pitch: (look left and saw Sandy) (shock)

Sandy: (glare at Pitch)

Pitch: hahahaha now this is who I'm looking for

Sandy: (Use his sand whip at Pitch)

Pitch: (dodge and use his shadow weapon) hyah!

Sandy: (jump)

Jack: (run and dodge pitch's swing)

Alice: Take this! (Swing her keyblade at Pitch)

Jack: Alice!

Pitch: (been hit) Argh!

Sandy: (takes Pitch's hand and smack him to the wall then throw him down)

Pitch: ugh! (hit the car)

Jack: Remind me not to get on your bad side (look at sandy then look at Alice) hey you ok?

Alice: Not a scratch yet

**All go down**

Pitch: Ok easy you can't blame me for trying sandy (move back) you don't know what its like to be weak and hated! (stand up) It was stupid of me to mess with your dream, so I tell you what (look down) You can have it back!

**Black horse appear **

Jack: you take the ones on the left, we take the ones on the right?

Sandy: (shrug)

Pitch: (rides on the horse)...Boo!

**All the horse attack**

Sandy: (whip at the horse)

Jack: (use his ice power on the horse)

Alice: Fire! (hit the horse)

Jack: There's too many of them! (backaway)

Alice: I guess I have to summoned them (raise her keyblade up) Donald! Goofy!

Donald: (appear) Here!

Goofy: (appear) Ready! (curious) Alice what are we doing here? (look at her)

Alice: What do you mean? we're here to fight! (look at goofy)

Donald: But Alice (grab her to whisper) this isn't from Disney kingdom

Alice: (eyes wide open) you've got a point there. Should we leave?

Jack: Um.. HELLO! We're fighting here!

Goofy: hmm... I guess we could help them fight, Alice.

Alice: Yeah, Ok Let's go! (Swing her keyblade at the horse) hya!

Donald: (use his magic at the horse) What is this thing?

Jack: Its Pitch's shadows Argh! (freeze the horse)

Goofy: So its like heartless? ( use his shield to attack the shadows)

Alice: No.. even more powerful than that! (Blizzard)

**North's Sleigh arrive**

North: uh so sleepy...

Tooth: need to fight...(step out of the sleigh)

Donald: Wow! look its the tooth fairy!

Alice: (go to North) North wake up! Its Pitch

North: Hmm? (look at pitch) Pitch! (take out his swords)

Pitch: oh you again...

North: Your not getting away with this boogeyman

Pitch: Hahahaha!

**More black horse appear**

Pitch: Attack!

North: (fight the shadow)

Jack: Hyargh! (step back)

Sandy: (takes Jack's hand and tossed him into the air)

Jack: (hit the shadow)

Tooth: Hah! (attack the shadow)

Alice: (hit them) ugh if I could fly this thing will have gone earlier!

Goofy: Gosh there's too many of them!

Donald: (mad) Take this! this! this! and this!

Alice: (look at Donald)

Donald: What!?

Alice: uh..n-nothing! (stab the shadow)

North: Alice get on the sleigh!

**The sky...**

Alice: Where's Jack?!

Bunnymund: There! (point at Jack)

Donald: We've got help him!

Goofy: But how? we can't fly

North: Alice I bring you closer to him than fight them!

Alice: Ok!

**The sleigh go closer to Jack**

Jack: Alice!?

Alice: keep fighting! (Blizzard)

Jack: (look at her and nod) Hah!

Donald: Take this! (use his hammer staff to hit the shadows)

Goofy: (throw his shield at the shadows)

**A shadow push Alice**

Alice: (fall from the sleigh) Donald!

Donald: Alice!

Jack: (look down) Alice! (fly down)

Alice: (panic) _What am I gonna do!? wait I can use my wisdom form!_ (change to Wisdom form) It doesn't work!

Jack: (catch her) gotcha!

Alice: phew! thanks!

Jack: We have to help Sandy!

Alice: Hello can't fly!

Jack: I'll drop you at sandy's sand (fly to Sandy and drop her there)

Alice: Sandy I'm here! (shoot the shadows with keyblade)

**A Black horse attack Jack**

Jack: Argh! (fall) my staff! (catch his staff and landed on the sleigh)

Bunnnymund: (look at Jack) You might wanna dock

Jack: huh? (turn back) wargh! (dock)

Bunnymund: (throw his boomerang at the shadow and catch it)

Jack: Thanks!

Bunnymund: no problem mate

Jack: (go to North) We have to help Sandy!

Donald and Goofy: And Alice!

**Sandy and Alice fighting the shadows**

Sandy: (whip at the shadows)

Alice: (Change into the original forms) ugh this isn't good! (Dodge the shadows attack)

Pitch: (use his shadows as an arrow to shoot sandy)

Alice: Sandy!

Sandy: (a black arrow on Sandy's back)

Jack: Sandy! (fly to him)

Sandy: (fade away with all his sands)

Alice: (look at Pitch and attack him)

Pitch: (dodge then attack her) Hahaha useless human!

Alice: (got a scratch and fall)

North: Bunny catch her now!

Bunnymund: (jump and catch her) got her!

Donald: Alice! are you alright!?

Bunnymund: Don't worry mate she's fine...

Jack: NO! NOOOOO! (go towards Pitch)

Pitch: Hahaha! (attack him with his shadows)

Jack: Hyaah! (froze his shadow till it reach to pitch)

Pitch: Argh! (fall)

Jack: uh..(fall)

North: Jack!

Tooth: (catch him and return to sleigh) Jack how did you do that?

Jack: I-I don't know I could...(look at Alice) Alice! (hold her) she's injured!

North: Let's go back to the pole (go to the pole)

**At the ground**

Pitch: (stand up) haha finally someone who knows to have lil fun!

**At the pole**

**Everyone gather around sandman's stone except Jack**

Tooth: (placing a light at sandman's stone) (hold bunny's hands and North's)

**In the bedroom **

Jack: (Stare at Alice while holding her hand)

North: Are you alright Jack?

Jack: I just...I wish I could have done something

North: Done something? Jack you stood up to Pitch and saved us

Jack: But Sandy..

North: Would be proud of what you did. I don't know who you were in your past life but in this life you are Guardian

Jack: How can I know who I am and to find out who I was?

North: You will I feel it in my belly (look at Alice) she also had help us a lot...

Donald: (enter the room) Alice!

Goofy: Donald don't disturb her!

Jack: Um can I ask who are you guys?

Donald: hmm? (turn to Jack) we're Alice's friends

Goofy: and Also from the Disney Kingdom!

Jack: Disney kingdom?

Goofy: yeah where we help the Disney people to be happy and find their true light

Jack: So right now your helping us?

Donald: no... actually we didn't intend to come here

Jack: so what are you guys doing here?

Goofy: We also don't know why we're here, all we know we've been summoned by Alice to help you guys

Jack: (look at Alice) Alice your a strange girl...


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Jack: (look at Alice) your a strange girl Alice

Goofy: Its time to head back now

Donald: Already!?

Goofy: Yup cuz King Mickey is waiting us at the castle!

Donald: aww but what about Alice? (look at her)

Goofy: She's gonna be fine Donald

Donald: (sigh and look at Jack) please take care of her

Jack: I will (smile)

Goofy and Donald: Bye! its nice meeting you! (wave)

Jack: Its nice meting you too! (wave then look at Alice) you have great friends huh

**At the Globe room...**

Tooth: Look how fast they going out

Jack: Its fear (fly towards the globe) Its turning the balance

Bunnymund: Hey cheer up you guys (hop to the controllers) We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull all the stops and get those little lights flicker again (look at the globe)

Alice: Can I still help?

**Everyone look at Alice**

Jack: Alice you shouldn't be walking right now (hold her)

Alice: Jack I'm fine

Tooth: Are you sure? (hold her shoulder)

Alice: Yes, I'm fine. I usually heal fast and anyway its just a scratch

Bunnymund: Just a scratch? you fainted that time!

Alice: Because I used my wisdom form too long. But I can still help right?

Bunnymund: (smile) Alright (Ruffle her hair)

Alice: (grin)

**On the way to the sleigh...**

North: Bunny is right! as much as it hate me to say old friend, This time Easter is more important than Christmas

Bunnymund: (shock) Hey did everybody hear that!?

North: We must headed to the warren, to the sleigh!

Bunnymund: Oh no mate, my warren my rules buckle up! (tap his feet)

North: chostokovit!

**A hole appear and everyone fall...**

North: Aaaaaah!

Bunnymund: Wohooo!

**Arrive at the warren**

North: Haha buckle up its very funny

Alice: haha that was fun! woah! (about to fall)

Jack: ops! (catch her) Haha a little dizzy huh?

Alice: Yup! hehe

Bunnymund: Welcome to the warren

Alice: Woah! (look around) so cool!

Bunnymund: heh! (heard something and sniff) Somethings up...

**All the eggs go towards bunnnymund**

Bunnymund: (take out his boomerangs)

**Everyone in their position to fight**

Bunnymund: Aaaaaah! (run towards the tunnel)

North: Aaaaah! (follow him)

Jack: Aaaaaaahhh! (follow him)

**Sophie came out of the tunnel**

Sophie: (stop and look at them)

**Everyone stop**

Jack: Sophie?

**Everyone hide their weapons **

Sophie: (saw the elves) Elves! elves! elves!

Bunnymund: What is she doing here?

North: Snow globe oh uh...

Bunnymund: Krigey! Somebody do something!

Jack: Don't look at me. I'm invisible don't you remember

Tooth: Don't worry bunny (fly to Sophie) I bet she's a fairy fan! Its ok little one

Sophie: Pretty...

Tooth: Awww you know what I've got something for you... Here it is (show the teeth) Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on it...

Sophie: Waaaahhh ( run to hug Alice)

Alice: Hey its ok Sophie (hug her) Its the Tooth fairy see?

Jack: Haha blood and gum? when was the last time you guys actually hangout with the kids?

Sophie: Peekaboo!

Alice: I'm gonna get you! (chase after her)

Sophie: Hahaha! (running around)

Alice: (grab Sophie) Gotcha!

Sophie: (giggle)

North: We are very busy bringing joy to children, we don't have time (look at Sophie) for children

Jack: If one little kid can ruin Easter then (use his magic spell on Bunny) We're in a bad than I thought

Bunnymund: (Magic spell hit on him and begin to smile)

**An egg coming out from a flower...**

Sophie: (giggle)

Bunnymund: Wanna paint some eggs yeah?

Sophie: ahh..ok!

Bunnymund: Come on then...

North: Chrimsikoskov! (look at the eggs) That's a lot of eggs!

Jack: Uh.. How much time do we have?

Sophie: (riding on Bunny's back) Weeee!

Bunnymund: Wohoo! . Alright troops! its time to push back, that means eggs everywhere!

Sophie: (lying on the eggs) Hahaha! (saw North)

North: (wave at Sophie)

**The eggs go into the pond**

North: (take out the egg) ok that's little strange...

Bunnymund: No mate, that's adorable...

North: (put the egg down)

Bunnymund: There will be spring time in every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!

**Yettis painting eggs red**

Bunnymund: That's too Christmacy mate painted blue

Yettis: What a! aagh!

Bunnymund: oooh what's over there?

Sophie: hahaha! (pick up the egg and show it to Bunny)

Bunnymund: Woah hoho that's a beauty!. Now all we gotta do is get him and his little mate through the tunnels to the top and have ourselves Easter (sit with Sophie)

Jack: Not bad...

Bunnymund: Not bad yourselves

Jack: a look I'm sorry about the whole..you know the Kangaroo thing

Bunnymund: Its the accent isn't it (laugh then look at Sophie) aww poor little ankle biter already a sleep

Tooth: (look at Sophie) I love her...I think its time for her to go home (Take Sophie)

Jack: Hey how about I take her home?

North: No Jack, Pitch...

Jack: Don't stand a chance to fight me

Bunnymund: That's why we need you to stay here

Jack: Don't worry I'll be quick as a Bunny. Come on Alice (loot at Alice)

Alice: I think I should stay here you know in case if something happen...

Jack: Ok be careful alright?

Alice: I will...

**At Jamie's home**

Jack: (trying to put Sophie on the bed)

Sophie: (fall from the bed)

Jack: Oh no (look at baby tooth)

Mom: Sophie is that you?

Jack: (throw a blanket and a teddy at Sophie) (go through the window) phew...

**Jack... Jack...**

Jack: Wait.. I know that voice... (fly to the voice)

Baby tooth: (pull Jack"s hoody)

Jack: Don't worry we have time... (look in the hole)

**Jack?...Jack...**

Jack: Its in here (go into the hole)

Baby tooth: (shook her head and follow him)

Jack: (landed) the tooth fairy (go to the cage) hey you ok?

**Jack?...Jack ...**

Jack: huh!? (look down and saw the tooth cases) the teeth! (fly down and start looking for his tooth cases)

Pitch: Looking for something?

Jack: (shock and turn back)

Pitch: Hahaha! (turn into a shadow)

Jack: Pitch! let the fairies go! (follow him)

Pitch: The girl... Alice I believe? she must be precious to you

Jack: So? what do you care!?

Pitch: So that must be your fear, your afraid that Alice will get hurt. Oh wait that's not it. (go nearer to Jack) your afraid that no one will believe in you.

Jack: Pitch! (try to attack him but failed)

Pitch: (Appear behind him) and do you know what's Alice's fear?

Jack: (glare at Pitch)

Pitch: She's afraid about losing her friend but she didn't remember who is her friend so that's why she need this (Show the tooth case that has Alice's memory) ha

Jack: You don't know who I am! and you don't know who Alice is!

Pitch: Of course I do! your Jack Frost, you always make a mess wherever you go and you doing it right now (throw the tooth cases at Jack)

Jack: (catch it) What did you do?

Pitch: What did "you" do Jack Hahaha! (fade into the dark)

Jack: Pitch! (follow him) wha... (look back) no Baby tooth! (look at the broken eggs)

Pitch: Happy Easter Jack...

Jack: Oh no...


End file.
